


Three Gunshot Wounds To The Chest, Anyone?

by SilverP



Series: Peter Parker's Unfortunate Tendency Towards Bringing Home Strays [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Human Disaster Matt Murdock, Precious Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-21 14:47:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21076631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverP/pseuds/SilverP
Summary: At this point, Tony shouldn't even be surprised.But now there's a guy bleeding all over his living room while insisting he's fine.And he's just ignoring Pete's puppy dog eyes.How the hell does that work?





	Three Gunshot Wounds To The Chest, Anyone?

"Why is the Devil of Hell's Kitchen bleeding out all over my floor?"

"Because I couldn't just leave him there and he has a thing against hospitals?"

"Ow..."

"This explains nothing Pete."

"Well he took a bullet for me. And he saved that nice lawyer, Mr. Nelson, when somebody almost cracked the poor man over the head with a knife."

"Ugh."

"That still doesn't explain why he's here, and not with his mysterious nurse friend."

"argh.."

"Because I couldn't just leave him there! His nurse friend is out of town anyway, he refuses to go to a hospital, and you were the only other person I could think of! He was practically dying on the floor of that base and Mr. Cage had to deal with Ms. Jones who got stabbed and Mr. Fist was corralling the citizens! What was I supposed to do, leave him there to die?"

"Okay, thanks for the impassioned speech kid, but I've taken the knives out, extracted the bullets, and dealt with the worst of the wounds. Thanks, but I got it from here."

.

..

...

"Did Daredevil just sew himself up while we were talking and jump out my window?"


End file.
